


烽火入冬来（5）

by baxianguohai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baxianguohai/pseuds/baxianguohai
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Zed
Kudos: 7





	烽火入冬来（5）

拱桥的栏杆被一只手扒住，一个黑色的人影翻倒进来。

泰隆一把靠坐在栏杆边，他低头喘着气，竭力压制身体里的阵阵热流。这股熟悉的浪潮如同蚂蚁般窸窸窣窣爬满他体内每一根血管，轻咬他每一根骨头每一个器官，瘙痒感涌遍全身。他把头往后仰，后脑勺猛然撞在栏柱上，然而这徒劳的举止并不能为他带来清醒。桥下池水的蓝雀们被他发情的信息素吸引了，纷纷展翅飞上桥头。小东西们要么立在栏杆上，要么盘桓在泰隆上空，它们并不敢靠近，也不情愿离得太远，就这么小心翼翼打量这个男人，它们叽叽喳喳的叫声在男人仅剩一只具备听力的耳旁炸开，宛如一锅沸腾的水。

泰隆摸索着口袋，把事先带出来的三瓶抑制剂抓在手心，荧蓝的管状液体在他面前叠出重影，他用力眨眼，生理性的泪水不受控制地落下来。他强迫早已不受自己控制的大脑冷静，用脱力的手把三管抑制剂灌入嘴里。

他确实没有对德莱厄斯说实话，抑制剂的作用对他而言早已大打折扣——对于被终生标记过的Omega而言，重新服用抑制剂无非就是一次又一次在自己体内埋定时炸弹，发情期一次又一次推迟，哪天这堆被深埋的炸弹到了期限，一并爆发的后果就是山洪倾塌。泰隆其实没有痛恨过上天偏偏给了他这么一个婊子似的性别，既然生来如此，他也愿意物尽其用。Omega这个特殊的体质反而为他的刺客生涯带来很多便利。但有的时候，泰隆又恶毒地希望哪一天能把自己的腺体和器官亲手挖出来踩碎。

冰凉的液体滚过喉咙，食道内反而燃起另一种灼烧似的涨热感。泰隆内心狠很地咒骂一句——最糟糕的状况还是发生了。体内一直被深埋了几年的定时炸弹开始敲响警钟，刺耳的“滴滴”声在他脑内颤动，被打压了很久的Omega基因蓄势待发，准备冲出牢笼。鼻尖的信息素愈发浓郁，周围的鸟儿们躁动更大了，围着他的圆圈渐渐缩小。他的处境并不乐观，这座彩池位于舞会大厅的侧边并不远的位置，现在只要有人推门走出来，立马就会闻到他的信息素，这气味无疑就是放荡的邀约，肯定有人会前来赴会，说不定再过一阵子，他的信息素直接穿透厚重的墙壁进入舞会大厅里荡漾，这后果不堪设想；虽然时值冬天，池面结了冰，但是彩池周围的魔法生物经过学院的照料，仍旧具备活力，除了这群蓝雀鸟，栖息在周围假山里的奇珍异兽估计也会循着气味慢慢找过来。

炸弹轰然爆炸。泰隆的喘息顿时急促，他深深低下头，密集的热汗全部砸在他的手套上，脸颊温度高得发烫。他的身体被贴身的军服包裹着，被浸湿的衣料与自己皮肤表面摩擦，他居然也开始觉得瘙痒难耐，想着能有人撕开这身禁锢，再埋头含住他胸前的两点舔弄。这么想着，他胯下的玩意又硬了几分。后穴不断收缩，分泌出的液体把他的裤子打得湿透，粘稠又刺痒的感觉让他想伸手指进去磨，却又感觉手指的尺寸远无法满足——他狠很摇头，把这种可笑的想法甩出去。

尽管他认自己的命，认这个性别，但他的尊严又从来不允许他自己一个人把手指伸到后面去。就算平时欲望来了，他也强迫自己只管前面，后面的感觉就用抑制剂压下。他年轻的时候，就直接通过各种途径去操女人，在温香软玉身上如同猛兽一般挺进，绝不允许自己沦为普通的Omega一样，必须通过Alpha捅自己的阴道或者前列腺来达到高潮。这两种高潮方式对他来说是一个很重要的自我认知，一旦破了界限，就是在向什么看不见的东西妥协了。他一直以来都在与自己斗争，不管后来遇到了谁都是如此。

如今抑制剂的反噬作用狠很掐断了他每一根神经，他几乎认为自己快要输了。

他的欲望不断强势地发令，强迫他立马躺倒在桥面上，主动解开衣物，等着哪个Alpha循着气味过来压在他身上用力抚摸用力亲吻，再架开他的双腿，性器送进自己的后穴，把自己干得除了浪叫其余什么都不会。

他一边撑着桥面的手有了异动——一只蓝雀大胆地站在他的手边，试探性轻啄他的指背。魔法蓝雀精致的羽毛在夜里发着光，两条长长的尾羽流着浅浅的金色，它的举止就如同优雅的男士在晚餐前对女士行吻手礼。

周围的禽类骚动更大了，它们见男人没有什么反应，陆陆续续又有几只降落在男人的肩膀和膝盖上，蓝色的包围圈逐渐开始覆盖住男人。正当它们以为男人不会有什么反抗时，肩膀上的蓝雀正试图用红色的嘴去啄男人的唇。这时，男人忽然抬起眼睛，他的手掌往桥面狠很一拍，压着嗓子吼道：“滚！”

蓝雀们一瞬间被惊飞，扑扇着翅膀使劲逃离，包围圈又零洒成稀松的模样了。可它们不愿意就此被驱逐，又挤在木桥的台阶上观望。

泰隆的神智经过这一吼，勉强拉回来了一些。他望了眼四周，撑着栏杆站起身，发软的双腿又让他一个趔趄靠坐上扶栏。他必须得立马回到自己位于公馆里的卧室。要是再在这个地方待久一点，估计假山里的兽类和舞厅里的Alpha都得来。

不过命运从来事与愿违。另一股霸道的气息突然直直切开泰隆浓稠的Omega信息素，如同一把开膛破肚的刀，携着干净锐利的冷锋钻进他的鼻子。

泰隆闻到了封存于过往岁月中的味道，感觉在某个遥远的地方，有什么东西苏醒了——这股信息素像是烧焦的罂粟，在开着樱花与海棠的黑夜里冒着缕缕青烟。他低垂的头微微抬起，手掌几乎掐裂扶栏。

台阶下的鸟儿们叫声变得惊慌，一排接着一排飞上天空。蓝雀不仅是被这种宣告领地的Alpha信息素震慑了，也是在不由自主为着什么人让路。铁靴踩着木质台阶的声响稳重有力，脚边的鸟类慌不择路地逃离，仍旧有一些雀儿被铁靴踩到了翅膀，它们不惜扯掉荧蓝的羽毛，努力展翅高飞。直到来人走上桥头，对上前方沉如水的目光。

泰隆模糊的视线只能看见来者的叠叠重影，之前装着抑制剂的空管子滚动到来者的铁靴下。他看不清这个Alpha的面容，但他清楚这股信息素的归属者是谁。这是最坏的情况，比招来舞厅里别的Alpha或者假山里的兽类都要坏得多。泰隆唯独没考虑过这种情况该如何处理，毕竟他之前认为这情况发生的概率为零，甚至都懒得考虑。

泰隆果断地转过身去，意图在Omega本能开始叫嚣着跪在这名Alpha脚边求欢之前走下另一边的桥头，结果他抬眼看到去路早已被黑色的阴影封死。泰隆内心翻滚的愤怒和情欲顿时扭曲在一起，可他一句也不愿意开口。来人有耐心等待，既然泰隆没说话，他也没有。泰隆混沌的大脑做出了最直接愚蠢的判断——他索性一把靠坐回扶栏上翻身，任由自己就这么坠下桥。

池水的冰面破开，一道彩色的水光在破口溅出。说来奇怪，明明池面结了冰，底下的池水却温暖如春，也许是学院施了什么魔法，也许是泰隆本身体温过高，又或许二者皆有。泰隆在彩虹般的光波间慢慢下沉，他的理智马上就要被抑制剂的反噬作用完全吞食了，浸泡在水中都无法缓解自己体内的感觉。

最后，他的脑海空洞一片，最后一丝理性也随着思考的中断被抽离。

迷迷蒙蒙间，他隐约看到上方有什么黑影在随着自己下沉。黑影在彩色的泡泡中越来越近，最后向自己伸出手，他只能看清一双猩红的眼睛。

泰隆的呼吸被池水压迫到几近昏迷之际，鼻子突然接触到新鲜的空气，他被呛得剧烈咳嗽，一大股水流从他的头顶慢慢淌下脸颊。终于缓过气时，他才睁眼，看到的仍然是一片漆黑。泰隆眯起眼，无力地被人直接抱坐在冰面上，整个人脱离了底下的池水。

他早就失去一切抵抗能力的身体被平放在结冰的池面上，介于睡与醒之间的意识让他只是沉沉地低吟一声，抬手按压自己的额头，接触到蒙住自己眼睛的布条。摆布他的人似乎很喜欢他这声呢喃，他又感知到一只手用力抚着自己的脸，这片冰凉的温度令他不由自主地蹭了蹭。随后，一个硬质的东西抵住他的脖颈，好像是什么头盔，他的身体被死死拥紧了。压在上方的男人拥抱的力道能把泰隆五脏六腑都拧在一起，似是失而复得的恐惧和欣喜。他似乎也知道泰隆抗拒着头盔顶着下颔带来的不适，过了一会儿，一个脑袋重新搁在泰隆的颈弯，鼻尖贪婪地嗅着泰隆身上的信息素。

Alpha信息素在精神上不断压制着泰隆，身体里的Omega细胞却愈发兴奋。刚才因为溺水而暂时被压制的抑制剂副作用重新冲上大脑，泰隆的呼吸复而深重，他胡乱摸索到男人宽阔的肩膀，裹着贴身军裤的长腿也开始不安地动起来，后穴的痒意和分泌的汁液令他感到身上这层包裹的厚重，他只想尽快地扯掉。

泰隆的脸爬满潮红和水渍，他无意识地呻吟出声，湿透的额发一缕一缕搭在他的眉间。反正眼睛看不到，他索性懒得睁开。他的下巴被男人捏住，然后自己的整张嘴唇都被男人含住亲吻着。他微微皱眉，低沉的鼻息与男人的交错，两人的额发相贴。男人轻易板开他的下巴，舌头不容分说闯入口腔，在上颚轻轻瘙刮着。

“嗯……”泰隆被挑逗得不禁仰起头，却被男人扣住脑袋吻得更深。他陆陆续续被男人松开喘气，不间断地发出急促的低吟，嘴唇下一秒又被男人含住吮吸。唇齿间被嘬出轻微的啧响，透明的唾液在他的嘴角滑下，一直坠在耳垂边。 他很久很久都没有体验过这种被Alpha完全包裹的气息了，压抑了几年的身体躁动不安，他的大腿曲起，男人的手掌顺势抚摸着，隔着军裤揉捏着臀部。

泰隆咬了咬湿滑的嘴唇，他扣得严严实实的领口被男人一下子撕扯开了，军服外套前面斜着的一列整齐排扣被一颗颗崩开，里面湿透的白衬紧贴着下边流畅的腹肌，胸前的两点随着起伏的胸膛若隐若现。男人看到这幅景象后深吸一口气，似乎失去了所有耐心，他蛮横地往下一拉，泰隆的白衬瞬间变成一块破布。泰隆顿时拔高了呻吟的音调——他的乳头被男人用力含住了，另一边也被男人的拇指拨弄着。Omega这个部位远比正常人敏感得多，何况处于发情期。泰隆被动地感知男人在自己的胸膛间肆意妄为，男人的舌头快速舔舐着已经被吸吮得红肿的乳头，这种触碰根本没法令他压制自己的声音，他持续低吟着，股沟早就湿了一片，后穴不断收缩吐出湿润的淫液，阴茎硬得几乎撑破裤裆。男人空闲的手掌在泰隆的腰间揉捏几把，食指轻轻打了几个圈，泰隆立马被震得弓起身子。男人逗弄够了，终于着手解着泰隆的皮带，“啪嗒”一声，银制的皮带扣被利落推开，男人拉下泰隆的裤链，手强硬地伸进军裤里摸索，撬开内裤的边缘。

“别……”泰隆微微摇头，他的性器被男人的手掌赤裸裸触碰揉捏，男人的四指轮流滑过他的囊袋，无名指时不时摁一下湿透的会阴，泰隆的叫声逐渐抬高音量，他下意识地想把男人踢开，可抬起的腿又只能无力磨蹭着男人的腰。慢慢地，他全身的衣物除了还挂在右胳膊上的白衬，其余全部被男人脱了个干净。

男人的手指离开血管暴涨的阴茎，他把泰隆的腿完全打开，手指毫不犹豫地捅进早就饥渴难耐的后穴，仅仅是噗嗤一声，男人的手指轻而易举就进去了，指根还溅出一滩淫液。放荡的甬道死命夹紧男人的手指，似乎不愿意再放它出去。男人轻笑一声，俯下身细细啃咬着泰隆的脖颈。泰隆无意识地揽住男人的肩，把喘息和呻吟全部洒在男人的侧脸上。两人的脸颊亲昵地相贴，男人细密地啃咬及亲吻着，泰隆的脸上全是热汗和唾液混杂的水，在月光下泛着红润的光泽。他的后穴一直夹着男人不断增加的手指，瘙痒的感觉越来越无法满足，男人开始模仿性交地动作抽送着手指，他摸索甬道里的前列腺无果，肯定是Omega的阴道完全打开了。男人的手掌一下下拍在泰隆的股间，撞出黏腻的响声，泰隆终是再也忍耐不住，声音愈发高昂。

泰隆摸索着男人覆盖着盔甲的后背，他不耐烦地催促：“快点！……直接、进来……插进来！”

男人低低地笑了，还是没有开口说话。他亲了亲泰隆本来就淌着水渍的乳头，单手解开自己的裤子皮带。在清脆的响声后，泰隆感觉到一个灼热到滚烫的玩意儿顶在他的穴口。

泰隆深深吸了一口气。一直被压抑的那个Omega精神牢笼一旦被打开，那么冲出来的只能是放荡的魔鬼。他的后穴紧张地想收缩，却又因为男人刚才的扩张而合不拢，淫液不知廉耻地往外流，一直滴落在冰面上，再流进破口下的池水。他并不清楚身上的人是谁，可这个时候他不得不承认他确实只想被Alpha粗大的阴茎操着瘙痒的后穴射出来。他嘶哑着嗓子低吼：“待着不动做什么……还想着让我求你？嗯？”

并不清楚男人是否有被泰隆的态度激怒，他只是轻柔着吻了吻泰隆高挺的鼻梁，安抚着他暴躁的情绪。似乎有什么话想说，可他就是一直沉默。

随后，男人钳住泰隆腰胯的双臂一下子变得如钢铁那般硬，肿胀硬挺的性器顶住泰隆下面这张口水馋馋的嘴，强势而缓慢地挺进去。

“……呜啊！”泰隆仰头拉出一记高亢的叫声，他想咬紧下唇强行忍耐，体内的魔鬼却又强迫他尽情舒展自己的本能。身上的男人好像变了一个人似的，再也没有刚才轻佻的影子。他的挺进霸道而粗暴，像是想要提醒泰隆，自己对他身体的占有权；又像是自己正把这举止当成什么重要的仪式。泰隆皱眉喘息，忍受着男人的蛮横，偏偏阴茎的血管和他的甬道摩擦令他更加欲罢不能。男人的阴茎顺畅地在泰隆发情期打开的阴道上一推到底，囊袋顶住泰隆臀部，彻底地钉入泰隆体内，顶端还直接撞到子宫口，这令泰隆兴奋又有点恐惧。

男人俯下身，一下又一下亲吻着泰隆的薄唇，并没有撬开牙关的打算，仅仅是细碎地吻着。他扣紧泰隆的双腿，摇胯抽动埋在后穴里的性器。

“唔……”泰隆的手指插进男人的发丝里，下身传来的细密触感一下子爬上大脑，他的兴奋达到顶峰。

男人简直就是矛盾的结合。他的嘴唇不断吻着泰隆的脸和脖颈上，他舌头的力道越小心翼翼，下身抽插的幅度就越大刀阔斧；他双唇的移动越轻柔，阴茎进出的力度就越粗暴。

“你……呜啊……嗯……”泰隆被男人撞击出一声声破碎的音节，他的身体一直被顶着往上抬，又被男人死死扣住。他的下半身也处于一个矛盾的处境，屁股被男人粗暴地撞得快要失去知觉，可他前方的阴茎却开始分泌出代表兴奋的粘液，一股一股热潮顺着青色的血管往顶端爬，又在男人的衣物上用力摩擦着。甬道被男人的阴茎大力捅得火辣辣的，只要男人全部抽离他的身体，他的后穴就不知餮足地想要这根粗大的家伙永远留下来，所以一次又一次地咬紧这根不停想要离开的阴茎。他的性器不断期待着后面快感的攀升，等待被操到高潮。

他们身下的冰面承受不住这种剧烈的冲击，渐渐也开始出现裂痕。缝隙越来越大，两人丝毫没有察觉，他们紧抱着对方厮磨着，泰隆的叫声在空旷的池水上空回响，连蓝雀鸟们都盘桓在上空看着下方交媾的两人，然而最后都被男人的Alpha信息素给吓唬得无影无踪。

身下的薄冰被男人的操干震得完全裂开了。两人一下子随着细碎的冰块坠进了彩色的池水里。

男人及时托住泰隆，把他的脑袋顶出窟窿下的水面。泰隆始料未及这场意外，他被呛得咳嗽几声，双腿借着水的浮力勾住男人的腰，无力地低头，结果自己的嘴唇无意间磕上了男人的，他干脆伸出舌头舔了舔男人的嘴唇。

似乎是不满泰隆这种不知干他的对象是谁就轻而易举的放浪，又似乎是被泰隆的勾引而挑逗得愉悦，男人狠很掐了一把泰隆的臀瓣，便双臂搭住周围的薄冰，意思是叫泰隆自己动。

泰隆搂紧男人，这回意外地乖顺。他夹紧的双腿使力，上下摇动起自己的屁股，努力吞吐男人的阴茎，嘴唇一边喘息一边与男人不间断地深吻。彩色的涟漪一片一片荡漾开来，在月色下反射着粼粼的金光。终究是因为水下的浮力，坐下去的力道不够深，男人不满意这种轻飘飘的磨蹭，他搂住泰隆的腰，单手撑起周围的薄冰，再次坐上窟窿边缘。他的双腿泡在水里，泰隆被他抱紧跪坐在薄冰上，额发的滴水滑落至男人的脸。

“嗯……啊……啊啊……”泰隆这次被男人托举着腰，一下下坐在滚烫的火桩上，他把脑袋搁男人肩头，深深皱眉垂首。这个姿势让男人的肉棒顶端撑开了他的子宫口，整个人都像是被操坏一样只会无意识地浪叫着，他的乳头全是被男人啃咬的齿印，再被男人的盔甲紧贴着摩擦。他的嘴唇一片通红，整个人被月色和水池涂上殷亮的光。多年来禁欲的后面如今得到了满足，这种滔天的浪潮铺天盖地将他吞没，他无所适从。

男人突然一把抱过泰隆转了个身，泰隆重新被男人摁在身下。男人的呼吸开始紊乱，而泰隆自己的状态也不断攀升，性器的顶端蓄势待发，后穴因冲撞带来的瘙痒越来越重。男人最后的数十下抽插缓慢而用力，泰隆清楚地感知到男人阴茎的顶部在自己体内慢慢成结，最后的几下抽送令他感到疼痛，随着两具肉体拍打出慢速而有节奏的响声，泰隆仰头看着黑暗中虚无的点，他的甬道不断收缩，绞紧男人的阴茎，在最后的喊声中被送上几年来第一次完整的高潮。他的精液喷洒在男人的小腹上，几滴直接溅上男人的盔甲。

男人被泰隆绞得紧了，他最后一次挺动，随着低沉的闷哼，顶端的结卡在泰隆的子宫口，滚烫的精液全部射进泰隆的体内。

两人紧绷的身躯慢慢放松下来，泰隆瘫软在冰面上，大腿仍然不知廉耻地张着，根本没办法合拢。周围的信息素终于慢慢消散了，泰隆感到疲惫，唯一的知觉只剩男人从脸上滴落在他喉结的水，也不管男人的阴茎还卡在他的体内，直接昏睡了过去。


End file.
